


[vid] Let Me Go

by kaydeefalls



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Coming of Age, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: Lock our eyes on distant horizons-- Moana, coming into her own.
Comments: 50
Kudos: 97
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> Music: "Copenhagen (Let Me Go)", by Vienna Teng  
> Length: 3:03  
> Download: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6yvhqkhqzsmu9u5/letmego_kaydeefalls.mov/file) (.mov, 122 MB)
> 
> such_heights, thank you for the prompt!

Lyrics (by Vienna Teng) can be found [here](https://viennateng.bandcamp.com/track/copenhagen-let-me-go).


End file.
